A Lingering Kiss
by LovelyLily07
Summary: It was the simple story, best friends, one moved away, and the two lost touch. And as much as they wanted to reunite, maybe it was better if they didn't. For their relationship could never be solely friendship, one day, it would amount to more. One day BL
1. The Beginning

**Disclaimer- I own nothing**

**Author's Note: Okay so I really need to calm down with these updates. I have been going crazy and writing a chapter for something for the past few nights. But I have truly missed it and you all are definitely worth it. Now I have debated beginning A Lingering Kiss for awhile now and I was even going to let my sister write it but she is kinda spacey and would never sit down and actually start… so I decided to finally take this story back up again. Yes I know I have 2 other stories in progress but I am very comfortable with Simple Love (especially since that is somewhat coming to a close) and I know how that story is going to end so that's not a problem. And One Love, I totally wing it every chapter but right now that story is more emotion and beginning plot than anything and I know where I am going for the next few chapters. Anyways I will stop rambling (like I always tend to do) and begin this. **

**Now I am not sure if any of you exactly remember how this story exactly went (I was only 3 chapters in before I deleted it) and neither do I … I never saved it on my computer so I am truly 100 percent starting over.**

**Now I will officially end this note.**

**-Lily**

***This chapter is dedicated to every person that messaged me and ever asked for me to write this story again! Thank you all :)**

**

* * *

**

Light and airy, the sun stroked grass that danced gracefully in the breeze and glistened off the windows of cars, parked in busy lots and freshly paved driveways. It was a _happy_ day, one of those mornings that you wake up and instantly feel at ease, the summer smile imprinted along your face, and your tanned body itching to feel the soft air's embrace.

The iced tea was already sitting on the porch and a friend already occupying one of the white painted rocking chairs. The house smelled of laundry detergent, a scent that leaked outside and mixed calmly with the honeysuckles dangling brightly from the bushes. Flowers sang loudly as their pedals reached further to the clouds and dogs wagged their tails wildly, their tongues dangling happily from their mouths.

One of those perfect summer days, where flip-flops line the pool deck and children splash in the refreshing blue water. Parents take a spare moment from their day and appreciate the other, fixing a broken marriage or commemorating an everlasting love. Babies are born on these kind of days and weddings are celebrated with waves sparkling along the beach in the distance. Death keeps its distance and simply observes as life goes on, and for moments at a time, there is nothing but peace and serenity. Friends come home from vacation and neighbors bring over cookies simply because they've been too busy to stop by for a visit in awhile. Relatives call to check up on each other and families sit down to a picnic. Lovers hold hands by the lake and dance their fingers along their partner's palms.

These are those summer days that students long for as the school bell ticks away their time and denies them such joy.

These are those summer days that the world stops to enjoy.

These are those summer days.

* * *

"Nathan!" Brooke yelled as the brunette turned quickly towards her, an inch for the red door that stood dimly under the sun.

"What Brooke?" he asked aggravated, glaring towards the petite girl, standing in a pair of shorts that hugged her hips and elongated her legs.

"Are we going to talk about this or are you just going to storm off like you _always_ do and bury yourself in basketball?" she questioned honestly.

"Sorry that I don't want to stick around on this _lovely_ day after what just happened. It's not exactly something I want to talk about," he told her, turning back to the door as she placed a small hand on his broad shoulder, causing him to turn back around, clearly still upset.

"I said I was sorry," Brooke apologized softly, leaving her hand along him, glancing into his burning eyes. "I don't know what else to say."

"There's nothing to _say_, which is why I'm going to leave," he said, shaking her off of him. "Just, I'll call you later or something."

"When later?"

"I don't know _okay Brooke_. But right now I need to go to work and then go to the gym."

"I," she began, looking towards him sadly, knowing that there truly wasn't anything to say, he was right about that, but that didn't mean she necessarily wanted him to just walk away angry. They had both learned from experience that, that never worked. "Just please stay."

"And do what, Brooke? Watch a movie?" he asked softly, his eyebrows slightly pinched together in desperation.

"No we can," she began, racking her ideas for something, anything that would just take the two back moments ago, "We can get something for lunch and then I'll watch you play basketball," she suggested.

"I should probably just head home," he said, walking out the door as Brooke followed him, leaning against the frame.

"I thought you had to go to work," she corrected and he nodded, shrugging his shoulders.

"That's what I meant."

"You know, Nathan," Brooke said after a moment, "I didn't _do_ anything," her voice floated through the thin air and he sighed, knowing he wasn't getting anywhere fast. But she was tired of this, the constant fighting and the struggle to make everything better. She loved him; there was no doubt about either of their love for each other. But they wanted different things, and they couldn't comply with each other's desires.

"I'm not blaming you, Brooke. Actually I haven't said anything except that I need to go and if I am late for work, my boss isn't going to be thrilled when I tell him that my girlfriend wanted to _talk_. So please, I promise that I will call you later tonight and," he said, his voice becoming soft as he walked towards her with a smile, reaching out his arms as she gently folded her body along his frame, "How about I take you to dinner tonight? We can go to that little Italian place you like so much," he told her, looking down into her sparkling eyes, green under the sun's gaze.

"Are you paying?" she smiled as he chuckled and nodded.

"Have I ever made _you_?"

"No," she bit her lip, "But I wouldn't want to agree and then find out that I have to pay for my meal at that cute little place with the cute little menu and the cute little chocolate cake with the fudge down the sides," Brooke smiled, tasting the desert in her mouth as the taller brunette just shook his head in disbelief.

"You're crazy, you know that?" he asked as she agreed with him.

"In a good way though," she added.

"Well I wouldn't date a crazy person that was crazy in a _bad_ way," Nathan reminded her.

"Those people need to be love too though."

"You are right," he nodded in agreement, "Just not by me."

"No, you're all mine," Brooke looked at him, wrapping her arms around his neck as he tapped his finger lightly on her nose, as she lifted her toes to support her weight and gently kissed him.

"And I wouldn't want it any other way."

"So," Brooke waited for a moment, searching his eyes as she spoke, "you promise that you're okay, you're not mad?"

"Brooke," he spoke softly, staring straight into her anticipating eyes, "I'm not mad. Frustrated, yes, but mad, no," he admitted as she nodded in understand, kissing him softly as she pushed him backwards with a laugh.

"Make the reservations for 6," she winked, leaving him along the sidewalk to her house as he just laughed.

"Whatever you say," he joked, unlocking his car as he stepped into the front seat, watching as she closed the door and left him alone. But he waited a moment before turning on the car as he saw the door handle move and she poked her head out from the house with a youthful grin.

"I love you Nathan Royal Scott," she called to him, one dimple visible through the positioning of her face.

"I love you too Brooke Penelope Davis," he said honestly, watching as her smile grew and she turned back into the house, disappearing behind the door that left him blocked from the house.

* * *

The slow tear slid from her eye as she locked the door behind her, the watery liquid gathering in the corner of her naturally hazel eyes and remained there as she sniffed them back, not wanting to break down, not wanting to be left alone with her thoughts. That was always a very dangerous thing.

But she looked around the house, neatly decorated by the trendiest interior designer money could buy, and a scent that screamed of store bought air freshener. It was empty; other than her presence that floated throughout the house as the day went on, moving from her bedroom, to the kitchen, out the door, back in the door and to the kitchen, and then to her bedroom. It was a constant routine. But she needed constant, especially when she was alone, something she hated, something she _feared_.

Fighting with Nathan had become constant, something that she could always rely on, not that it was something she wanted _to_. However similar they were, through their partying and social status in high school, they were also very different. Both of them wanted more out of their relationship, Nathan desiring the physical, and Brooke dreaming for the emotional. She wanted the guy that would hold her from the darkness as night settled around her and her parents argued on the floor below, refusing to come to the agreement that a divorce would be the best thing for _all_ of them. She wanted the kind of guy that would _save_ her without needing to be prompted, but rather it was his first instinct to put her first and himself second. She wanted the kind of guy that surprised her with flowers and hugged her body so close that if she closed her eyes she could imagine them as one person. Not that Nathan couldn't be her knight in shining armor or other half, but part of her knew that although she loved him, he was not the person that was going to tuck her away at night after a long day, or carry their child through the park with an ice cream cone glued to their messy mouth. Brooke loved Nathan, with her whole heart she did. But there was something missing between the two, and maybe if she would just give in to what he wanted they would be closer, but there was something stopping her, and that is what their argument always came to, _the roadblock._

He had been patient, after all the two had been dating for a little less than a year. By this time they should have already had sex, made love until the morning sun tickled the windows and reminded them of how much love was between them. They should have pressed their bodies so tightly to the walls that the plaster screamed for a breath. Nathan wanted her, _all_ of her, but every time his finger dipped too low or her shirt rode to high, she was up, off the couch with her arms across her chest. And he never pressured her into having sex, never begging her _just this once_. He always understood.

And their argument was never that they hadn't made love and celebrated their relationship in such a romantic gesture. But _why_ they hadn't, _why_ she was never able to move past the base they were on, and _why_ whenever he went just a little too far she was halfway across the room.

The reason…his name rhymed with puke and to Nathan, he was equivalent to just that. Luke. Or moreover, Lucas Scott, a disgrace to the last name that Nathan, himself, carried proudly. Their story was known around Tree Hill, the whispers of how Dan had chosen Deb rather than Karen, how he had chosen _Nathan_ rather than _Lucas_. And that is how his life had always been, Nathan was always used to being chosen over his blonde half brother. He was always the first pick, except in one case, Brooke Davis.

Brooke and Lucas had always been best friends; inseparable since the time on the bus he tied her pink shoes before they held hands through the door to 1st grade. And from that moment it was the two of them against the world. Lucas shared his lunch when her mom was too hung over to pack a sandwich for her 7-year-old daughter, and she always colored his pictures in art when he would rather look at pictures in basketball magazines. Whatever one wanted, the other had, and if they didn't, they would go out of their way to find the next best thing.

They were best friends, inside and out.

The thing about being so close though, is that attraction is bound to erupt, or at least that is what Nathan was convinced of. He was never satisfied with Brooke's constant denial that she and Lucas were simply friends. No guy could _just_ be friends with her without seeing how perfectly clothes seemed to hold her body. Nobody could deny how one day she was just a skinny girl and over one summer, she was a _woman_ and a good-looking one at that. There was no way Lucas Scott spent the night with someone that every guy wanted, without ever trying _something._

And that is why Nathan and Brooke fought, because once upon a time, she had a best friend, and he happened to be a guy, and happened to share his last name. Because Nathan couldn't seem to realize that a girl and a guy could be friends without wanting to rip each other's clothes off and embrace the other's beauty.

But Brooke could only deny so much without knowing that deep inside she was more hypocritical than any person she knew. Because there were times, when she absentmindedly let Nathan touch her for a second too long, simply because her eyes flickered to a familiar face, one that had burning blue eyes that smiled right into her. When she let Nathan slide his hand up her skirt, along her leg, because sometimes it had the same texture of her best friend's, someone that she hadn't seen in the longest time.

Brooke knew that the reason her and Nathan fought so often was because of her and how she just couldn't seem to let go of the past and the fact that he had moved, just packed his bags and separated from her 3 years ago. Maybe she should just accept the fact that he wasn't coming back with his flashlight to shine in her window late at night to beckon her from her bed before the two got cell phones.

But even if he was still living across the street, what is to say they would still be best friends, that they would still tell each other everything no matter how embarrassing it might be. After all, everything else had seemed to change within the time span of 3 years, what is to say their friendship wouldn't have?

* * *

**Author's Note: Well this is the first chapter and I am 100 percent sure this is basically completely different, minus the note about the flashlight and how the shone in each other's windows. But I honestly couldn't remember how I started the other version but I remember the concept. So I really hope you enjoyed and that there is still an interest in this story. **

**Please review and let me know if you enjoyed it! Also I reposted the link (in my profile) to this video I had made a while ago in case you were interested in watching it again.**


	2. Sooner or Later

**Disclaimer- I own nothing**

**Author's Note- Thank you all so much for the reviews, they are really sweet! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Oh and sorry if I didn't get back to your review, I meant to but I lost track on who I had thanked and who I hadn't, so if for some reason you didn't get a reply, your review did mean a lot to me!!**

**-Lily**

* * *

_Hold me tightly, and never let me go. It is only then; in the safety of your arms does my heart fit together, in one piece. Only with you am I whole. _

* * *

(**Flashback**)

It was winter, the snow reflecting the gentle suns embrace as feet pattered along the icy sidewalks, dragging sleds behind them. The blissful smiles kept the frigid temperatures at bay, allowing nothing to keep the little bodies inside on the first snowfall of the year.

"_Lucas,_" Brooke complained, sniffing softly as she rubbed her bright red nose, walking a little behind her friend.

"What Brooke?" he asked slowly, knowing that soon he was going to be bombarded with questions like _when will we be there, wouldn't you rather go inside and drink hot chocolate_, or the worse_, will you drag me on the sled so I don't have to walk anymore?_

"Do you think I could sit on the sled while you pull?" she smiled sweetly, as the blonde just chuckled and shook his head, knowing her far too well.

"Your too heavy," he replied as he watched a frown fall upon her childish face as she crossed her arms over her stomach.

"I am not," her voice argued as they stopped for a moment.

"You try pulling yourself."

"_Please Lucas_," she tried again, cocking her head to the side as he glanced momentarily into her growing eyes as he sighed.

"Fine but this means I get to have two of your marshmallows when my mom makes hot chocolate later," he told her as she nodded with a smile.

"Okay," the brunette agreed, not listening too much to the promise, but rather focusing on crossing her legs on the sled, covered in a puffy snowsuit to keep her warm.

They had been best friends for 4 years, exactly half of their lives they had been each other's favorite friend. It is funny to think of things that way, that you can be married to someone longer than you were single and living in the house with your parents, or be friends with someone longer than you haven't been friends. But sometimes one person can impact your life for so long that they simply become apart of _you_.

Neither could imagine going sledding with someone _else_, especially not on the first snowfall, which was such a magical time anyways. Sure Lucas could have knocked on Jake's door and suggested they go to the big hill and fly down the snow on a sling of wood, and Brooke could have skipped to Peyton's and begged that she come out and play, but what's the use? There is always something more exciting about hanging out with your _best_ friend as opposed to just a _regular_ one.

"Hey Lucas," Brooke called from the back of the sled as Lucas turned around for a brief second to hear what she was saying.

"Yeah?" he huffed, not used to having to carry the extra weight. Of course Brooke wasn't large, quite the opposite actually, but walking in the snow was hard enough without having to walk for someone else as well.

"It's going to be like this every year right?" her voice said firmly, but still she formed the question nonetheless, wanting to hear the confirmation.

"Sure Brooke," he smiled as he continued walking, although she couldn't see his change in expression. "I wouldn't carry just any girl on my sled."

"Good," she smiled, tapping her feet lightly as she unfolded them and allowed them to stretch along the wooden sled. "What about when you get married?"

"I'm 8," he frowned, knowing that marriage was in the far off future, _if_ it was in the future at all.

"I know, but when you are _old_ and married to Danielle Martin, will you want to hang out with _her _and not _me?"_

"Danielle Martin?" Lucas asked disgusted.

"You know she like, _likes_ you."

"Danielle Martin?" he asked again, not at all pleased with this revelation.

"Yes _Lucas, _Danielle. Remember when she gave you her favorite pencil," Brooke pointed out and he nodded his head wearily.

"I need to be more careful next time," he chuckled as Brooke nodded her head seriously.

"Definitely."

"Well," he told her after a moment's pause, "Since I won't be marrying Danielle, you have nothing to worry about."

"Good, it's an ugly name anyways," Brooke, told him solemnly as they approached the hill they were to go sledding at.

"Well compared to Brooke any name is ugly," he told her, knowing that is exactly what she wanted to hear.

"Aw," she gurgled getting up from the sled, "You're so sweet."

"I just wish Danielle didn't think that," he said as Brooke laughed.

"Don't worry, I told her that you like me more and she got mad."

"I don't like you like _that_," Lucas cringed as Brooke smiled bending down to form a snowball in her hands.

"Good," she smiled, as she threw the snowball in his face, sprinting away from him in the process, "I don't like you like that either."

Lucas chuckled as he wiped the snow from his chin, picking up a handful in the process as he formed a ball and tried aiming at the brunette running in the distance. She was his best friend, the person that knew every single thing about him, and the person he knew everything about.

But he was eight years old and being friends was the extent of their relationship, anything more was simply gross.

(**End Flashback)**

**

* * *

**

Lucas stood along the River Court for the first time in years, standing along the pavement and feeling, beneath his feet, the memories that flooded him. He knew every inch of the court, the dead spots and the holes, the smooth patches and where the grass melded with the black.

With a basketball in hand he could easily remember the days he spent in the summer sprinting back in forth, and in the fall, doing the same, only sweating a little less. During the winter he buried himself in the gym, tossing the ball between teammates as the clock whirled away the time left in the game, and in the spring he was greeted instantly back by the chalked up lines and drooping rim.

In many ways _this_ was home, _this_ was where he wanted to be at all times.

As he closed his eyes he let the gentle breeze rustle from the leaves on the nearby tree through his nearly shaved head, reopening them in realization, that he was _finally_ back.

He had dreamed of this so many times, who he would see first, what he would look like, what she would, what they would do, and how much time would pass until they were on the floor laughing as if they had seen each other yesterday.

There was no denying who first appeared in his mind when he thought about _home_, when the taste of Tree Hill lingered in his mind for a moment longer than usual. Because had he had it his way, he never would have left her, he never would have said goodbye.

At the moment all he wanted to do was sprint to the red door, and without knocking, fling it open as he found his best friend standing before him, ready to jump into his awaiting arms. All he wanted to do was to see her and remember how things were.

But one event has sent their friendship hanging on an unsteady branch, ready to snap and send them tumbling. Either they would be caught by another limb, or they would fall to the ground, delirious from the event. Of course Lucas always wondered if he _had_ stayed in Tree Hill, what would have happened between the two of them, how they would have moved along and worked with what had happened. But it was useless trying to figure out a past that didn't exist and trying to relate it to an impending future.

Slowly he squared himself to the basket, allowing the game to take him away as he tried to suppress the smile growing on his face. He was home and only a few miles away, she was wandering around the same town. Somewhere, not to far from himself was Brooke Davis, his _Pretty Girl_.

* * *

"It's so hot," Brooke complained as she and Rachel lounged outside in their bikinis by the pool, both of them trying desperately to get a tan without sweating profusely.

"Way to point out the obvious," the red head remarked, sighing as she tried to pull her sticky hair from her face.

"So did I tell you that Nathan is having a party tonight?" she asked, rolling over to rest on her stomach, propping herself up on her elbows to get a better glimpse of her friend.

"Bevin mentioned something to me last night, but I have learned never to trust her with such important information as this," she smiled, turning her face to see Brooke. "What time will we be getting there?"

"Well Nathan _wanted_ us to come over and help do the basic set up, you know, hide the valuables, stock the fridge, but I _suggested_ that Tim do it," she chuckled. "I figure we go over there after the majority has arrived, but not too late that all the alcohol is gone and we are left being the only sober people at a drunken house rage."

"Gosh I love the way your mind works," Rachel smiled, moving her sunglasses from her face to instead act as a headband for her hair.

"Oh I know," Brooke grinned, sitting up in the lawn chair. "Now all that is left is what to wear."

"Well that won't be hard for me, I look good in anything," Rachel joked as Brooke threw the magazine that had been lying on the end table, at her.

"Oh shut up. We both know you weren't always a size 2 whore."

"You're right, at one time in my life I was a 0," she sighed as if in remembrance as Brooke just laughed.

"But seriously, I need an outfit that says _yes I'm hot_ but _happily taken_," Brooke told her friend who simply shrugged her shoulders.

"You need an outfit that says _yes I'm hot_ but _no I haven't fucked my even hotter boyfriend_," she suggested as Brooke began to glare at her, fidgeting with her hair as she tried to throw it into a ponytail.

"Just because I don't open my legs for the world to get a better view, doesn't meant I haven't had sex with Nathan, who I would rather you not refer to as hot or _hotter_," Brooke replied.

"So many things wrong with what you've said. First, you are implying that _I_ open my legs for the world, when in reality I only do so for the gorgeous boys with 6 packs. Also you _haven't _had sex with Nathan, which by the way is the biggest mistake of your life so far. And finally, I cannot help if your boyfriend is the hottest guy in school, which brings me back to point number two. Why have you not had sex with him yet?" she asked seriously as Brooke just shrugged off the question.

"I'm just not ready yet."

"I would really appreciate you not lying to me. Nobody is _not_ ready to bone your boyfriend, and you probably should get on that before someone else does," Rachel smiled, getting up from the chair as she turned her head to hear an engine turn off, and with a smirk turned back towards Brooke, "Speak of the devil."

"Hey ladies," Nathan greeted as he walked through the gate into the backyard to see Brooke getting up from the chair and Rachel already halfway across the lawn.

"I'll leave you two to," she glanced towards her friend, "_whatever_. And I'll see you at the party."

Brooke just chuckled as she watched the gate click close and Rachel's figure disappear as she rushed into Nathan's arms, hugging him tightly as he instinctively held onto her bare waist.

"How are you boy toy?" she asked, leaning up to kiss him softly on the lips.

"Great, _now_," he replied.

"Well good because I have a question for you," she said, separating herself from him as he nodded his head.

"Okay."

"What should I wear to your party?" she swayed innocently back in forth, knowing that he didn't care what she wore, as long as she showed up.

"Honestly?" he asked and for a moment she perked up, hoping for the first time to get an answer from his as opposed to the normal _whatever_.

"Yes, _honestly_," she chuckled as he took her back into his arms, running his lips teasingly over hers.

"Preferably nothing," he whispered in her ear as she swallowed softly, wrapping her arms around his neck as he sucked gently on her neck.

"Nathan," she warned slowly, as his fingers toyed with the string of her top, but not pulling hard enough for the material to come off all together.

"Don't worry," he told her, moving his hand from the back of her top, and resting them along the small of her back, dangerously low to the bottom of his bikini.

But rather than stepping away, she heard the words in Rachel's head, the warning she had heard so many times before, that if she didn't do it soon, someone else would. It's not that she didn't trust Nathan, because she did, with her whole heart she did, but he also knew it had to be hard not to be able to have sex with his girlfriend when all the guys in the locker room were sharing their stories. But that is just one of the reasons that she loved him, because he never did pressure her and although sometimes he pushed the limits, he never forced her into anything she didn't want. But shouldn't she want it by now?

She could feel his hands moved horizontally along her skin as she arched her back and looked at him in the eye, seeing his love and adoration mixed with intent desire.

"I love you," she said softly, almost unspoken as he nodded, leaning his forehead against hers.

"I love you too babe."

"Good," she smirked as she pressed her arms along his chest, and with a gentle shove, watched as his body fell into the pool, soaking him instantly as he came up for air after a moment, his hair drenched from the water.

And as he wiped the chlorine from his eyes she couldn't help but burst out laughing, his surprised expression still burned on his face.

"So that's how you want to play huh?" he asked as she continued laughing uncontrollably as he moved over to the edge of the pool, reaching up to grab her by the hips, pulling her with him as she screamed in shock.

"Nathan Royal Scott!" she yelled the second her head came back above water, pushing her now wet hair behind her face as he took his turn laughing, feeling the splash of water fly at his face.

"Brooke Penelope Scott," he imitated, much to her dislike.

"That wasn't very nice," Brooke pointed out, as he moved closer to her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"You pushed me in first."

"But that doesn't mean that you had to bring me with you," she pouted her lip as he kissed her cheek.

"Haven't you realized babe," he smiled, "No matter what happens, you're always coming with me, and vice versa."

"Nathan," she cooed, taking his face in her hands as she smiled. "You are so corny."

"I know," he chuckled, kissing her softly, the pool water lapping along their body. "But you love me for it."

"I do," she agreed. "I really do."

* * *

**Author's Note-** **I know, no Brooke and Lucas… yet, but don't worry, the next chapter will finally have them meeting. But before it happened I really did want to show Brooke and Nathan's relationship because although I am sure there are readers who hate them as a couple, I personally love them and wish they were on the show. So I do want everyone to see that they love each other, which will obviously have a different effect on Brooke and Lucas's relationship then if Brooke and Nathan were unstable and in the midst of breaking up.**

**Anyways I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I promise to get the next chapter up as soon as a I can! If I had it my way I would stop going to school and just write :)**

**-Lily**

**

* * *

**

**Anonymous Review Thanks:**

**Sara-** Thank you so much for the review, I am glad that you like this version of the story too. I honestly just can't remember the only one very much but that's okay because this way it is like writing a completely different story. Anyways I wasn't far in the other version.

But I am really happy you like Brooke and Nathan as a couple in general, because I do too, they are one couple that I really wish happened in the show but nope :( Although they are kind of fun to write, even though their personalities are not identical to how they were on the show. But yes, they obviously love each other but sometimes when two people want different things, it strains the love. However, they are still young and _at the moment,_ they are pretty stable.

You will find out the beginning of Nathan and Brooke's relationship later on. They did get together after Lucas moved, I am keeping that the same, but the why's and how's will definitely be revealed as the story progresses a little further.

And about the Brooke being a virgin…well I am not going to touch on that but obviously her and Nathan having sex (or in this case _not_) will definitely play a role on the story.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

-Lily


	3. You're Back

**Disclaimer- I own nothing**

**Author's Note: Thank you all so much for the reviews, and I am so sorry it has been awhile since I have updated. It's really sad that it has taken this story so long to get to only 3 chapters. But I am going to do my best with updating. This chapter was actually a lot harder to write than I anticipated so it is probably not my best and I am sorry if it seems kind of corny or whatever, but what can you do! I hope you all enjoy though :)**

**-Lily**

***Also a few notes to clarify some things people seem confused about.**

**1. They are in high school.**

**2. I made the mistake of saying "Brooke Penelope Scott" in the last chapter. No, they aren't married, it was just a mistake! Brooke and Nathan are simply dating!**

**

* * *

**

She could feel the world spinning around, people blurred by the alcohol and furniture blocking her stumbling steps. Strangers were pressed up against the wall experiencing the carefree joy of a drunken hook up. One that will certainly be regretted in the morning when everything appears much clearer. Guys argued about football and basketball, who was the better player, who had the hottest girlfriend. Everything to them was a competition as girls floated around in their midst, hoping to catch their attention with low riding jeans or nonexistent mini skirts.

But that was how parties always were, and what made one better than the other was quite ambiguous. However, before Nathan Scott had decided to open his doors to the better half of Tree Hill High, his part was deemed a success. This was simply because he was Nathan Scott, and nothing he would ever do would be a failure.

"I'm so drunk," Brooke smiled as she raised the shot of vodka to her lips, throwing her head back freely as she allowed the alcohol to race down her throat.

"Well I wouldn't want you to get sick or anything," Rachel smiled as she took the shot glass from her friend's hand, filling it up herself and allowing the liquid to fill her body. "I'll be keeping this."

"No," Brooke whined, reaching out her hand to grab the small glass from the red head, but soon giving up, eyeing the large bottle of vodka on the table, and taking into her grasp.

"Let's switch," Rachel quickly said, looking up at the brunette who smiled widely with the vodka cradled under her arm.

"I don't think so," she giggled, bringing the tip of the bottle to her mouth, taking a sip of the penetrating alcohol.

"Bitch," Rachel glared, Nathan coming up from behind the girls.

"You're not calling my girlfriend a bitch, right?" he laughed, looking at the alcohol in Brooke's arm and slowly bringing his gaze to her body, a formfitting red shirt that hugged her body tighter than he imagined possible. Her hips enveloped in a skirt, whoever manufacturing it, becoming his best friend that very instance. To him, most guys in the room, and even most of the girls, she was the epitome of a dream.

"Yes, I am," Rachel said defiantly, scanning the room for someone to hang out with, knowing that now that Nathan was around, she was about to turn into the forsaken third wheel.

"Not the best idea," he smiled, turning his attention to Brooke, trying to wedge the bottle from her arm. "Brooke," he laughed, "do you really think you need all of this?"

"Yes. I do," she said simply, turning her body away from him so he couldn't steal her only possession.

"I really don't think so," he told her, swiftly pulling it from her hands and tossing it to Tim as they caught eye contact. "On the house," Nathan called to him.

"Let's get this party _started_!" Tim exclaimed, taking a shot from the bottle.

"I probably shouldn't have done that," Nathan muttered to himself knowing that Tim and liquor were not the ideal mix.

"No. It was mine," Brooke pouted as he encircled his arms around her, kissing her forehead.

"I am just saving you from a hangover," he tried to reason with her.

"I _love_ hangovers," Brooke told him matter of factly, bringing a smile to his lips.

"Sure you do crazy girl."

"Yes, I do," she agreed, smiling as she lifted herself up onto her tiptoes, kissing his lips lightly. "And I love you too."

"More than the vodka?" he joked around with her.

"No," Brooke chuckled, shaking her head.

"I am really not surprised," Nathan looked down at her, bringing his lips to hers, running his hand through her hair as she brought her hands to his face.

* * *

Rachel could feel her heart pounding through her chest as she brought her leg alongside his body, his hair ruffled underneath her gripping hands. The bed was like a cloud beneath her shins as she straddled the boy, his name completely forgotten as their lips caught on fire.

She sort of knew who he was, Tyler or Thomas, something along those lines. He was the wide receiver on the football team, the _state winning_ football team to be exact. His body was carved by a trainer, but it was one she had seen so many times before. Rachel could probably close her eyes and see the abs that were etched along his stomach simply because she had touched ones so similar so many times prior to this night.

Quickly her fingers flicked open the button of his jeans, unzipping the zipper without even a glance in recognition as she tore them down his long, athletic legs. Up until now it was all a routine, the foreplay and the ripping off of clothes. There were only so many unique talents a person could have when it came to taking off clothes. Even kissing was more or less universal. After all _everyone_ can do it. And while some are better than others, most people fall into a general category of _okay_.

But this came the part that set the _okay _lovers from the _extreme_. Slowly she hooked her fingers underneath his boxers, closing her eyes with a sly small as she slid them from her body. Then, as if she was being given a surprise party, her eyes opened wide, a beaming smile appearing on her face. She glanced towards his cocky grin, kissing him slowly and then glancing back down.

_He_ was going to be more than okay… _so much more than okay._

"I guess it's true what they say about _big feet,_" she joked, position herself in between his legs.

This was the part of the party she lived for, the climax. For everyone it was different, but still, more or less, the same. The part when the alcohol hit a high or the bummed cigarette sent you to another place. The sex that filled you with euphoria or the punch that knocked down what ever asshole that was in your way. Every party had it, the moment when it doesn't get any better.

But then Rachel heard the door handle squeak and the hinges swinging open, her eyes turned quickly to the door. It wasn't that she was modest and feared someone walking in and seeing her naked. No, that wasn't something she minded at all. However, being interrupted when she was in the middle of being _fucked_ so hard that her mind couldn't even focus on one train of thought… well _that_ she had a problem with.

"Oh. Whoa. I am so sorry," the voice said quickly, guilty.... _familiarly_. And just as soon as the door had opened, it was slammed shut, the echoing of footsteps heard on the other side.

"Oh my God," Rachel muttered, swinging her bare legs from the bed as she searched for her clothes.

"Where are you going?" the guy asked in a whiney voice, not making any attempt to get up from his place.

"Damn it," she cursed, throwing her shirt over her head and poking her arms through the two openings.

"Rach, come on," he groaned, trying to pull her back to the bed.

"If you see Brooke tell her I need her right now," she yelled, putting on her shoes as she hobbled to the door.

"Threesome?" he asked in a hopeful voice.

"Uh…" Rachel began, opening the door. "Yeah," she nodded her head, knowing that was probably the only way the guy would remember that if he saw Brooke, to come and find her.

* * *

It wasn't hard to spot Brooke, sitting comfortable along Nathan's lap, kissing him with so much force that Rachel was sure one of them would explode given time.

"Maybe, we should continue this," Brooke bit her lip, looking up at her boyfriend as she slid her hand underneath his shirt, kissing him softly.

"Are you sure?" he asked with a beaming smile, his hands hugging her waist as she bit the tip of his ear.

"So sure baby," she replied in a raspy voice, one that he loved so much.

It would have been stupid for Nathan to even consider hiding his excitement as he interlaced their fingers, the two of them getting up from the couch, as he kissed the top of her head. They were going to do it. Finally, after being patient and waiting, Brooke was ready for him; the day he had been awaiting was finally here. After all, Nathan knew he would only be able to control himself for _so_ long.

"Brooke!" Rachel said breathlessly, ignoring the fact that she knew her skirt was on backwards and that her hair clearly reeked of sex hair.

"Do you need something?" Brooke asked, a dazed look in her eyes as she glanced up towards Nathan, tucking herself closely to him as he wrapped his arm around her.

"I need you," she said, pulling at her best friend's arm.

"I need her too. This isn't going to work without her," Nathan quickly countered wide eyed.

"I need her more than you," Rachel cried urgently.

"No you don't," he said seriously. There was no way he was going to let this opportunity get the best of him.

"Hey Tim," Rachel looked around, catching the rowdy boy in the corner of her eye.

"You want Tim?" he asked, raising his eyebrows. "Not surprised."

"So true," she told him quickly. "But actually Nathan told me that you stole the bottle of vodka from Brooke," Rachel lied, hoping to get the reaction she desperately wanted.

"What, Rachel?" Nathan asked confused as a sly smile slid on Rachel's face.

"Dude, I didn't!" Tim yelled, his voice consumed by alcohol. "You gave me that shit."

"I know, Tim," Nathan agreed.

"What the fuck Nathan. You think you are so cool because you are the captain of the basketball team and dating the head cheerleader and you live in this rich ass house…" he rambled, ignoring the fact that Nathan had already agreed to giving him the alcohol.

"I _am_ cool, Tim."

"I am so fucking tired of you and your attitude," Tim yelled, throwing a punch in Nathan's direction. Sure, he missed terribly but it had achieved the result Rachel was looking for as she pulled Brooke into the bathroom, leaving Nathan occupied.

"What are you doing?" Brooke asked twirling a piece of Rachel's hair who looked at her slightly disgusted.

"Okay stop," she said, lightly slapping Brooke's hand, which retreated from the strand of red hair. "You need to sober up and quick."

"Why?" Brooke smiled.

"Let's fix you up before I break the news," Rachel said honestly, taking mascara from her purse as she applied some to Brooke's eyelashes and wiping away any makeup that had been affected by her and Nathan's like make out session. "Now, the question is, do you look slutty enough?"

"Rachel!" Brooke hit her softly with a laugh as she glanced down at her body. "Nathan told me I look nice."

"Which means you might actually look _too_ slutty," Rachel said to herself. "Okay let's just pull this down a little bit," she said adjusting her friend's clothing, making the mini skirt, a little less mini and hiding some of the cleavage her shirt exuded.

"It's not like I am going to be wearing these in a few minutes," Brooke chuckled as she leaned against Rachel.

"You might not be," Rachel muttered quietly enough that Brooke couldn't hear. "But what do you mean?"

"Me and Nathan," Brooke bit her bottom lip.

"No, bad timing. Bad, bad, _bad_ timing. See you and Nathan you guys aren't together and you've never had sex, you _won't _have sex tonight okay. You are a good girl, or well, more so than me. But for everything to work you need to get rid of that horny look in your eyes."

"Rachel," Brooke put her hands on her friend's shoulders. "What are you talking about."

"Lucas is here," Rachel looked into her eyes, watching as realization slowly began to hit.

"What do you mean?" her voice was careful, emotions blocked as she looked curiously at her friend.

"Lucas Scott is _here_."

"Where?" Brooke asked as Rachel shrugged her shoulders.

"I only saw him briefly but being that you and Nathan haven't seen him or heard that he's here I would guess outside, if he hasn't left yet," Rachel replied as she watched the bathroom door fling open, Brooke running quickly through the hoards of people, her drunken demeanor a thing in the past as she pushed her way towards the towering front door.

* * *

There is always a part of the party where things just can't get any better. She was running towards that, her eyes skimming the grass as she saw 4 figures standing by the driveway. And that's when her heart began to pound and she wondered what she looked like, she simply couldn't remember her reflection in the bathroom mirror. Brooke quickly glanced behind her to see if Rachel was following, but no, she was alone.

"Lucas?" Brooke asked tentatively as she stood a small distance from the guys, her smile appearing on her fear as the boy turned around... _her boy_. She had imagined this moment for a good part of the last few years, the moment that she would finally see her _best_ friend again.

"Brooke?" his voice was full of question as he tried to make out the dark figure. And as he watched her come bounding towards him, her hair swinging freely in the light breeze and her body collapsing onto his body, he was sure he had gotten the answer he was looking for.

At first there were no words, his arms enveloping the girl that had grown since he had last seen her. She smelled different though; alcohol sticking to her clothes, but then again, he was pretty sure everyone inside the house smelled the same. But through it all he still smelled the mixture of peaches and apples, her refusal to use the same scent shampoo and conditioner. Slowly everything was beginning to fall into place again as he felt her squeeze her arms around his neck a little tighter.

"You're back," she whispered.

* * *

**Author's Note- Thank you all for reading. Sorry I did not reply to reviews but I am not sure who I have replied to, its been so long. But don't worry, I will make sure to get back to everyone who reviews this chapter!**


End file.
